1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stators and rotary electric machines comprised of a stator which is composed of a stator core and a plurality of phase windings.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional technique which discloses a stator of a rotary electric machine having a simple structure capable of decreasing eddy current loss generated by leakage flux without increasing a manufacturing cost. For example, Japanese patent laid open publication No. JP 2012-130093 has disclosed a conventional technique regarding a rotary electric machine having the above function. In the structure of the conventional rotary electric machine disclosed in JP 2012-130093, the stator is comprised of segment conductors and a plurality of divided phase windings. The segment conductors are divided into N segment groups. Phase windings are composed of divided N segment groups connected in parallel. The divided N segment groups are arranged in parallel.
The patent document JP 2012-130093 shows the technique in which two phase windings are arranged in parallel. However, the patent document JP 2012-130093 does not show a measure of suppressing a generation of a circulating current when the number of the phase windings arranged in parallel is more than two. In other words, it cannot always prevent a circulating current from being generated when the technique disclosed in the patent document JP 2012-130093 is applied to a rotary electric machine having a stator comprised of a plurality of phase windings of more than two, i.e. multiple phase windings arranged in parallel.